You're The Love I Wanna Be In
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: Huddy one-shot. Based on the song You're The Love I Wanna Be In by Jason Aldean. Friendship leading to new romance. House and Cuddy explore their feelings for each other. Please R&R!


1/24/2008

Disclaimer: I don't own the song "You're The Love I Wanna Be In". It's sung by country singer Jason Aldean, off his self-titled CD. I don't own House or Cuddy, because if I did, there'd be lots of Huddy loving! David Shore owns them.

Rated: T. Please R&R! My apologies if House or Cuddy seem OOC.

A/N: Merlot is red wine and Pinot Grigio is a white wine.

A/N 2: Friendship leading to new romance..yay for Huddy!!

It was a late evening and a brown haired, blue eyed woman sat at her desk, furiously working away at budget reports, meeting reports, and other paper work. The lamp on her desk illuminated her features and the paperwork before her. The woman wore a dark red wine colored power suit, the color of Merlot wine with black pumps.

Her desk was covered with a mountain of it and even though she loathed it she knew it had to be done. The woman's name was Lisa Cuddy, Dean of Medicine at PPTH. She was a work-a-holic, feisty, and a no-nonsense kind of woman. She took a pause from her never ending pile of paperwork and sighed. She had been working on this for what seemed like forever today and she had barely put a dent in it.

Her mind drifted away once again, as she thought of all of the things that tomorrow would bring. Most people in Cuddy's situation would relish at the fact that it was Friday, that the work week was finally over, but this is Cuddy and when had she ever done that? The hospital was her baby and as much as she loved her job, it was on nights like this one that she hated it.

Mentally shaking herself out of her daydream, she brought herself back to the present and continued on with her paperwork.

Hours later, around 10:00, she called it quits, and gathered her briefcase, coat, and purse and got into her car and headed on home. When Cuddy got home, she put away her coat and placed her purse and car keys and cell phone on the table in her foyer. She hadn't noticed the CD case that was sticking out of her purse, put there by House of course as she walked into her house.

Then she went to the refrigerator and got out the Chinese take-out boxes she had put in there the previous night. Setting the items on the counter, she got out a bottle of Pinot Grigio and a glass and placed this on her kitchen table. Then she got the take out containers and a plate and silverware and placed these on the kitchen table as well. She pulled up a chair and sat down and ate.

After she finished eating, she put the extra food back into the refrigerator, and put her plate and silverware in the sink. Cuddy took the bottle of wine and her glass and walked over to where her couch was in the living room. She sat down and turned on the TV and drank another glass of wine while she watched TV. Deciding that she wanted to listen to some music, she got up and walked around trying to find some CD's to listen to. Then she remembered that she thought she saw a CD in her purse. The somewhat tipsy woman walked back into her foyer and looked at her purse. Sure enough there was a CD case sticking out of her purse. She picked it up and read the sticky note that was attached. 'Play track number eight' it read. Cuddy grinned and took the CD case back into her living room. She knew who had sent it to her.

Cuddy decided that she wanted to take a bubble bath while listening to the song and she promptly gathered votive candles, vanilla and lavender scented of course and walked into her bathroom. She spread them all around her bathroom and soon she was surrounded in the warm glow of candles and the sweet smell of lavender and vanilla. The woman exited her bathroom and went into the living room and got her portable CD player box with speakers. She had bought it for occasions just like this. It wasn't often that the Dean of Medicine let herself relax and unwind, but tonight she was very happy to do it. She collected the CD from where she had put it earlier and took everything into the bathroom. Cuddy brought in the bottle of wine and wine glass too.

The woman ran the bathwater and then added her bubble mixture which smelt of coconut, it was one of her favorite smells. As the bathwater was ready, she put the CD in and made sure that the box was plugged in and the power on.

She undressed and slipped down in the water, her head resting just above the line of bubbles. She sighed and smiled to herself. Reaching over to where she had placed the wine glass, she took a sip and smiled once more. Placing the glass down, she grabbed the small remote control and selected the appropriate track and turned the volume up. She closed her eyes and listened to the song.

_I've always been there every time he let you down.  
I caught your fallin' tears before they hit the ground.  
But I just heard somebody say that you finally told him goodbye.  
Well, girl now you've finally made your move, now I'm here to make mine._

I wanna be there when you wake up,  
Be more than just your friend.  
Baby there's no mistakin',  
You're the love I wanna be in, ah yeah.

I've kept my feelin_gs under lock and key.  
Couldn't let you see them even though it was killin' me.  
You can't imagine all the time I spent wishin' you were mine.  
I just know if we ever kissed, we'd go crazy, baby, for the rest of our lives._

I wanna be there when you wake up,  
Be more than just your friend.  
Baby there's no mistakin',

_You're the love I wanna be in._

[Instrumental Break

Well, I wanna be there when you wake up,  
Be more than just your friend.  
Baby there's no mistakin',  
You're the love I wanna be in.

I wanna be there when you wake up,  
Be more than just your friend.  
Baby there's no mistakin',  
You're the love I wanna be in.  
You're the love I wanna be in, ah yeah.

I wanna be there when you wake up.

Cuddy knew that without a doubt that the song described her and House's relationship perfectly. It was House to whom she went to crying, after she had broken up with her latest boyfriend. Or should she make that boyfriends? She had never had the best of luck with love with being at work all the time.

House was one of the constant things in her life, despite their arguing and fighting, they were the best of friends. They had been best friends ever since med school and it was Cuddy who had given House his job at PPTH.

While, House didn't share his emotions, if you call being sarcastic having emotions. He was a good friend and for that Cuddy was forever grateful. Despite his sexual comments and the ever growing false rumors that he and Cuddy were lovers around the rumor mill of PPTH, it was all for show. Cuddy knew that House loved her as a best friend would, but maybe it was something more, she hadn't really put much thought into it, until recently.

She had noticed that she would find flowers at her desk when she got into her office in the morning. She would sometimes find a box of chocolates sitting on her doorstep when she got home from work. Or a pair of tickets to an art gallery museum sticking out of her purse.

Sometimes, they would go out to dinner and House would be his annoying, smart ass self and embarrass her, but as much as she hated it, she loved it. And in some weird way, Cuddy knew that this was House's way of saying, "I love you and I want to be more than friends". It didn't help matters when Cuddy would get recognized outside of PPTH by a donor and House would embarrass her even more. But embarrassing her was nothing new for House. They say actions speak louder than words and in this case, it's true. Cuddy grinned at this thought.

The song ended and Cuddy opened her eyes, the candles had burned down quite a bit so she didn't see House standing in the doorway of her bathroom. That wasn't until he spoke, loud enough to make her jump. "Wow, Cuddles, is there room enough in that tub for me" he spoke in a leering voice.

Cuddy cried out in surprise and yelled at House, "My God, House, have you no decency? Don't answer that." The woman looked at him and glared, the impromptu staring match lasted only a few seconds longer with Cuddy glaring at House and House with eyes so blue, looking back at her. Cuddy blinked and then smiled at House. He smiled a small smile back at her.

Cuddy told him what she thought of the song, and told him that they should talk about it and for him to leave so she could get out. House made a smart remark about why should he leave when he's already seen her naked, Cuddy then yelled at him to get out or she'd double his clinic hours for the week. They both knew that was an empty threat.

House grabbed the wine bottle and wine glass and limped on out of the bathroom. He sat on the couch and waited. Several minutes later, after Cuddy had left the bathroom and went into her bedroom and dressed in comfortable clothing. She exited her bedroom and sat on the couch. She noticed that House had drunk the rest of her white wine and had forgone the wine glass. Nor did he bring the portable CD player box with speakers out of the bathroom. Glaring at him, she got up and went and got it, he watched her walk away and admired the view.

Minutes later, after she had gathered everything and had blown out the candles and then she walked out the bathroom and sat down on the couch. Meanwhile, House had gone and gotten another bottle of Pinot Grigio and another wine glass.

She smiled at him and he smiled a drunken smile at her. They listened once again to the song. After which House told Cuddy that he loved her, more than a friend and while he would still be a crippled, smart ass who got out the clinic duty, he would love her just the same as before. Cuddy always knew that she loved House in a more than friends sort of way, but she was never sure if he felt the same way. Now she was sure and with that she leaned over and kissed him deeply on the mouth. He responded to the kiss and soon hands roamed over clothes and skin, moans were heard from the both of them and they pulled back breathless with lust and love and passion in their eyes.

House grabbed her hand and stood up, painfully. She grabbed the bottle of wine and together they ventured into her room where they spent the night discovering each others bodies many times over. As they fell asleep, the two lovers were the happiest they'd ever been in each others arms.


End file.
